


On the edge of insanity

by imakinkylilshi



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Gen, Hydra, I don't know who the love interest will be, ITS COMPLETED, Im trying man, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, No Timeline, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Sadness, Siblings, Teenage Pregnancy, but they talked shit out, civil war happened, for main, fuck hydra, incaccuarate medical stuff, its just bleh, its not edited, no rap ein this house mam, oh yeah, parker family issues, pietro - Freeform, please dont judge this, superpower, there is not timeline, took me a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imakinkylilshi/pseuds/imakinkylilshi
Summary: Penelope Brooklyn Parker has had a hard life. When she was just five years old she was kidnapped from her family and was forced to train under HYDRA. Miraculously she mangaged to escape but has been to mostly foster homes and group with no one liking her.Now that penny's 15 and met her siblings unknowingly what happens?Also add in the fact that she's an intern at S.I where Peter and Peyton (her siblings) go toMight want to add in the fact that she PREGNANTone hell of a journey
Relationships: Original Character and Avengers team, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. one

“On the edge of insanity”  
Part I  
Chapter 1

Pennelope Brooklyn Parker groaned as she barely picked herself from her own bed. The noise of everything happening in New York filtered over to her dingy bedroom. She dragged her body to the bathroom. Another day in her crappy apartment.

Because of her powers she was able to heal a lot faster than a normal human. Only way they work is getting sleep and eating which are both things she never does.

Bit of a backstory, When Penny was five she was kidnapped from her home. From there she was taken into HYDRA where they made a monster out of her. When she was 10 she barely escaped, destroying the whole base along with escaping. Nobody knew where the 10 year old came from. They just made some half-assed papers and kicked her ass into foster care,group homes and all that crap. She got sick of it so she just got herself emancipated. Well not emancipated, Penny can take care of herself until someone adopts her.

Now Penny was 15 years old and very different from everyone else. She was diagnosed with ADHD, Severe Depression and Anxiety. Usually she was supposed to have medicine to care for all of this but when you have a shitty life it’s the last thing you think about. 

Penny’s powers are the four elements, Water, Air,Earth and Fire. She also has Super Healing,Strength and some others she didn’t get around practicing. Some magic too by accident.

When Penny looked at herself in the mirror she just grinned. Her blue eyes sparkling in mischief as she spoke aloud, “Another day in this lovely place”. Her long brown/blown hair was a mess. Her hair wasn’t actually dyed. It was like that since she was a baby. There were pieces of blond mixed with the brown. A very pretty combination with her eyes.

After doing her morning routine, Penny got ready to leave of the bathroom window with only her phone and backpack.Why because using the front door was overrated. Although Penny had a crappy upbringing she was considered a genius with an IQ of 265 rivaling Tony Stark's 170. Penny was actually going to Columbia with a full scholarship. She wanted to be a Lawyer. Why out of spite. She was actually on her way to take the bar exam since she completed college and was bored. At least her eidetic memory helped in some way.

Penny went out of the window and jumped out doing some acrobatics before safely landing on the floor. She stretched out her back a little and started to make the walk towards the place she’s going to be able to take the test in. Penny took her phone out and opened the tik tok app. Penny actually just fixed some stark phone she found somewhere and used that. Penny was actually very famous on Tik Tok with a follower count of 3.7 Million. People liked her because she was smart and funny and considered pretty. 

Penny already had an illusion of her face. No bruises, no discoloration, just a pale face staring at the camera with haunted blue eyes. She just smiled and all that disappeared. 

After clicking the record button she started talking, “Hey guys its meeee”

“So like how you know I was talking about how I wanted to become a lawyer. An people in the comments are telling me i’m to dumb or something? Well this bitch-”

Penny pointed at herself, “Is going to take the bar exam, hopefully I pass. I'm actually kind of excited to see if I will pass or not k baiii.

Penny then stopped the video and posted it. She then plugged her headphones with one side working in the audio jack and started on her music playlist. 

After walking for an hour she finally made it to the testing site with only 5 minutes to spare. After filling all the information in, Penny got ready for the test with her pencils and bottles and then they were allowed to start.

Penny flew the test because she’s been studying for this while getting her degree in law. The bar exam was a two hour ordeal but Penny barely finished it in 45 minutes. Penny then went through every single answer at least three times. After the time was finished she went to leave the building and make her way back to the orphanage. It was 2-pm in the afternoon and Penny was hungry but broke. Penny instead went rifling through her backpack and found a twenty.

Penny nearly screamed in joy but just settled for a smile. Penny walked around aimlessly looking for a good place to eat. Penny barely ate as it is because she was working odd jobs just to take the bar exam. So the twenty was godsend. After an hour or more of wandering around Penny saw a sandwich shop that said Delmers. Penny felt like she heard this name before. Just a distant memory. Although it was small and dingy it looked ok. Penny wasn’t picky so she went inside anyway.

Inside the shop she saw three people, sitting down. It was a girl with blond hair and blue eyes similar to her own. Next to her was a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. The brown and blond hair look scarily similar to hers. Penny already let down her illusion. Her face barely managed to heal. All the blemishes were gone and the only think left was a slight scar under her eye that never went away. Next to them was Tony Stark. Penny didn’t really care about celebrities so seeing him in there, she couldn’t care less. Penny unconsciously surveyed the room looking for escape roots because hydra and co, 

Penny managed to order her sandwich not really paying attention to the two teens staring at her in shock. While Penny waited for the sandwich to be ordered she logged in her tik tok account reading the comments and replying to them while slightly smiling. 

“Here’s you sandwich miss…” The person announce  
“Parker,” Penny finished for him

“Thank you for the sandwich” after paying for it.

She was extremely unaware of the fact that all the two teens behind her were extremely pale.

Penny turned around but had to bite back a scream because she felt a stitch burst. Penny quickly casted another illusion no one noticed. It hurt like freaking hell but Penny was used to the pain. Penny could feel the blood drip down her flat stomach but paid no attention to it. She sat down next to the three people. Right when she was about to eat the damn sandwich someone called.

Penny wanted to whine but unplugged her headphones because for some reason they don't work with her phone. The person calling her was Matt, a lawyer she knew, long story by the way.

After picking up the call, she responded with, “Heyyyyy Matt”

He responded with, “How was you bar exam”

“It was pretty easy, I finished it in like 45 minutes coulda taken less but whatever”

“I am not surprised”

“Yeah don’t be, anyway i got kind of emancipated”

Matt choked on something then cleared his throat saying, “Seriously how are you going to do almost adulthood”.

“Like how i’m doing it now” Penny replied

“Besides I’m getting a job in S.I because of how smart I am and my degree”

“Apparently I’m becoming head of interns or whatever ” Penny said in between bites

“When are you going to start” Matt questioned 

Penny blew out a breath, “Tomorrow”

“I already took the tour on like Friday”

“Congratulations Penny” Matt said

“Yeah thanks Matty boy anyway since im already adulting myself I think im doing alright”  
“I love being the ruler of myself” Penny sighed

“Anyway i’m going to explore New York since I’m bored” Penny then said

“Ok stay safe” matt replied

Penny then ended the conversation.

Penny mumbled her breath, “Time to make New York my bitch”

Before she was about to leave the brown haired boy called out, “Wait” 

Penny turned around with an eyebrow raised, “This should be interesting”.


	2. Chapter 2

“Chapter two”

“Hi” Penny asked confused

Tony Stark looked confused as well since he just raised his eyebrows. 

“My name is Peter Parker and this is my sister Peyton Parker” He spoke kinda fast

The girl I mean Peyton raised her hand in greeting

After hearing there names I got a flashback

“Pennyyyyyyy” A small boy called

It was peter

Penny looked up from her drawing and squealed “Petey”

And went to hug him

“Hey I want a hug too” A girlish voice called 

It was peyton 

After huggin peter, penny went to hug peyton

Both of them went to school while penny stayed home since she punched a kid in kindergarten because he was being mean to peter.

Penny snapped out of the flashback extremely confused. It was rare for her to get a flashback like that. Hydra made sure of that. 

Instead of running away she stayed and asked, “I feel like i’ve seen you guys before, i don’t know where”.

Peyton walked forward to me “I think your our sister”.

I stayed quite because I was thinking about that as well. There was a 95% chance that was true.

I didn’t know what to do or say besides pulling at my skin. My anxiety felt like it was eating me up.

“Oh um I have to go” Penny mumbled

And speed walked out of the shop then ran far far away. She felt like she'd been running forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy  
> please comment any mistakes or errors


	3. Chapter 3

“Chapter 3”

Peter heard his alarm ring and groaned. Next to him was his sister Peyton who was grumbling about shutting that stupid thing down.

Both of them missed their little sister immensely. However there was never a record of her anywhere. Peter remembered every little thing about his youngest sister as well Peyton. Both of them have been protective of her since a young age. She was the light of their lives.

Nobody ever believed both of them about their little sister. They just think she was imaginary. Both Peter and Peyton remember her vividly. For some reason they’ve never met their aunt and uncle till they were six years old. That was one year after their sister went missing. Every time they tried to tell their aunt and uncle about it they ignored it or said they were imagining things.

Soon Peter and Peyton just stopped saying anything about penny. As the years went by with tragedy and pain from losing their loved ones and doing superhero stuff. They never forgot penny though. Never have and never will.

After getting ready both of them went to the kitchen where the Avengers were sitting. Everyone was in a joyous mood. Me and Peyton were a little down because they missed Penny a lot. It was kind of a bad day today but both plastered on a smile and went on with there morning. 

After saying hi to there unofficial aunt's and uncles and dads and moms both of them went to school.

It was slightly surprising to see THE tony stark just waiting for them but they got used to it because he was a total iron-dad no matter how many times he denied it.   
Tony seemed to pick up on there bad mood so he took them to Delmers increasing both of there moods significantly. They went to this place once with Penny but it was a long time ago.

After they all ordered there food they sat down and began to it. Tony then proceeded to ask why they were in a bad mood.

Peter took a deep breath and almost began to explain why. Peyton elbowed peter in the ribs and motioned for him to look up.

What he saw almost made him tear up. Their youngest triplet/sister was standing RIGHT THERE.  
They could tell it was her. She had her signature blond/brown. Sparkling blue eyes and that scar under her right eye that she got from falling down one day.

Peter whispered to his sister urgently, “Please tell me that's her”

Peyton looked like she was about to cry. Their sister was sitting down talking on the phone laughing.

When she was done she stood up to leave. Peter was not gonna leave her so he stood up to talk to her which he did.

He was kind of shell shocked that his youngest sister was right there so when she spoke barely a sentence or 2 then ran Peter didn't know what to do.

When both of them walked to tony with frowns and on their faces. They were about to start crying from happiness or sadness they don’t know.

Tony could see the frowns on their face so he rushed to them and asked,”Hey whats wrong”?

Peter and Peyton looked at each other briefly and sighed. I guess it was time to tell them. The one secret that they buried for 10 years of their life.

“Can we go home, both of us need to tell you something”? Peter asked nervously 

“Yeah sure” Tony responded confused

~time skip~

Both Peter and Peyton sat in the living room with the Avengers surrounding them looking worried.

Peter sighed and stated, “Were not twins, were actually triplets”.

Clint sputtered and said,”There’s three of you”

Peyton snorted dejectedly and said, “Well used to be three of us, when we were five our youngest sister Pennelope Brooklyn Parker got kidnapped from our house, This was one year before our parents died”.

Peter continued with, “No one believes us because someone erased every single record of her existence, when we tried to tell our aunt and uncle about her they never believed us or ignored any claims about someone named Penny Parker”.

Peyton then stated,”We went together to aunt may and uncle ben, I was pretty sure if we didn’t have this locket we probably would’ve thought she was part of our imagination like everybody said”.

Peter then took out the locket in his pocket and passed it to Tony who was sitting next to him.

The picture in the locket was a colored picture of three children. Tony can definitely see the similarities. All of them had the adorable smile and cheeky dimples. 

Tony then passed it onto the next person and everybody cooed at how cute they looked.

When everyone was done looking Peyton then stated,”We both believe that she’s still alive for a while”.

Tony then stated, “This aint some weird triplet thing right?

Peter sighed and responded with,”Our sister actually has powers that are connected to all three of us”.

Peyton continued with, “If she died we would know”.

Steve asked, “You feel it”?

Peter mumbled,”It’s kind of like an invisible string connecting us mentally, both of us can feel her presence but we never acted on it because we never had the chance too”.

Wanda then questioned, “Something like me”?

Peyton responded with, “Yeah kind of”.

Tony the stood up and stated, “Looks like its time to find one Penny Parker”.

Peter and Peyton looked at each other shocked, “Wait you guys believe us”.

Tony responded with, “Yeah we do, besides the girl we saw in the store was a splitting image of both of you”.

This made Peter and Penny really happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANother oneee


	4. Chapter 4 mate

“Chapter 4”

~On the side~

“Fucking hell” Penny cursed as she quickly ran towards the clinic. She had an appointment their because she was pregnant. Yup the fucked up ex-assassin vigilante was pregnant. She figured this out this week, when she was throwing up and couldn’t handle certain smells or food.

The only person she told was Wade. It was too early for Matt to sense or hear anything so she was going to him next.

The fact that she might have family that she barely remembered made Penny more stressed. A minor detail penny remembered was that both of them were extremely smart just like her. 

Penny grumbled to herself, “I just had to have sex”.

After barely making it to the clinic. Penny signed herself in and waited. Penny opened her phone and scrolled through her tik-tok comments laughing at the funny responses she got while burning the haters all the same.

After 20 minutes her name was called and Penny took a deep breath grounding herself and walked into the examination room.

After confirming that she was indeed pregnant, Penny got the ultrasound

*Insert stuff you see at ultrasound because I’m not a professional sorry not sorry”. 

Penny cried a little and then left after getting all the instructions of what to eat and what not to do. 

“Looks like no vigilante work for me anytime soon” Penny thought

“Well shit Wade and Matt and the Defenders are going to be hella protective” Penny groaned

Yeah Penny did tell Wade but he was drunk so he probably didn’t remember.

Penny dropped all her stuff at home and made her way towards Matt’s apartment in hell’s kitchen. 

Because of Pennie's heightened sense and her pregnancy combined made everything worse. Penny had to stop to vomit three times because of how much she couldn’t handle stuff. Being a hormonal 15 year old mutant wasn’t helping.  
Penny powered through her walk and managed to make it to Matt’s apartment. After taking out the key that Matt gave and walked her in the apartment. 

She saw that all of the Defenders and Wade were just vibing in the main room. 

“Hey guys” Penny called while she took off her scarves and her enchantments. The enchantments were were protection of her baby. 

Everyone called some sort of greeting.

“Looks like i’m going to be telling more people about this baby well babies” Penny thought. Being a twin made that obvious and Penny just knew there were going to be multiple babies.

Instead of having this dramatic talk Penny just blurted out, “I’m pregnant”.


	5. Chapter 5 who

“Chapter 5”

Everyone in the room became silent from that announcement. 

Jess blurted out,”Wait perfect penny is pregnant”?

“Hahaha yeah” Penny mumbled “tis me”

Wade then exclaimed, “Wait so that wasn’t a dream”?

Penny sighed, “Yup, I accidentally told you when you were drunk”.

Matt then stood up, “I can hear the baby's heart but its faint”

Penny snorted, “I know Matt gotta wait for 12 weeks”.

Penny then sighed, “I know who the father is, you know Pietro from the Avengers, it’s him”.

Danny then exclaimed, “How dude”

Penny explained, “I went to a party, got drunk and still remember his face and theirs .''

Penny then scrunched up her nose and questioned, “Who’s wearing that horrid axe spray”.

Luke raised his arms like a child, 

Penny responded with, “Please take a shower because ugh”.

“Wait, wait,wait” Matt questioned, “You're just fine with it”.

Penny sighed, “Yeah Matt, I’m not getting rid of these babies”.  
Matt then stated,”I’ll support you”.

Everyone was in agreement.

Matt then announced, “Alright we got our plans and stuff, I need to talk to Penny”.

After everyone left Penny moved closer to Matt who then started talking.

“Alright since you're pregnant you gotta put a pause on the vigilante thing until the babies are born, If we need you you're going to be working in the background. Second thing, you're not living in that crappy apartment anymore, I think you should stay here”.

Penny responded, “Yeah I agree on all of that, I’ll get my stuff tomorrow”.

MAtt then continued with, “Your telling Foggy and Karen”.

Penny groaned, “Karen and Foggy are the BIGGEST motherhens known to life”.

Matt snorted, “Well your dealing with it and anyway what stuff your going to deal with”.

Penny then stated, “I got a whole list the doctors gave me, No more alcohol, raw stuff, etc. also I am highly sensitive to some scents that make me want to vomit which are Vanilla, Axe perfumes and some more and for heaven's sake take a shower and ditch whatever body spray your using its taking everything in me not to vomit all of you”.

Matt snorted, “Alright, Penny might as well take a shower and i’ll text Karen to not wear that perfume that you used to love”.

Penny flopped on the leather couch and groaned, “Also I think I might have sibling”.

Matt barked out a laugh,”Only you penny’’.

Penny then sat up, “Are you sure your ok with this, I mean I was an idiot so I wouldn’t put it past you-

Matt cut her off and stated, “Penny, honey I love you your like a daughter too me and besides I will be the best uncle ever, better than foggy or danny or luke”.

Penny just cackled, “Wouldn’t you be the grandpa”.

Matt just pouted,”I’m not that old”.

Penny snorted,”Ok Devil-gramps”

Penny the started laughing hysterically while Matt whined in the background

Maybe everything was going to be alright


	6. Chapter 6

“Chapter 6”

\-------------~First day of Pennies Internship~

Penny was currently vibing in the bathroom while vomiting. It was the starting of week six of her pregnancy and it fucking sucked asgardian balls. After getting all of it out Penny got ready. Apparently she was going to be head of the interns. Well she knew that but saying it outloud was ethereal.

After getting ready and managing to not vomit again Matt dropped her off at S.I. or Avenger tower idunno.

Penny sighed and walked inside the building. After she got everything she needed Badges and all she got assigned to the interns floor. In this section they developed new ideas and learned interesting things. When she stepped in the room it was quite. And Penny hated that. Penny was used to the noise and commotion in her life she was kind of confused but left it alone. 

In the room there were about 5 people. This part of the interns floor was actually sacred. They had to compile ideas and give them off and a whole lotta stuff  
AN/I don’t know how job works of ned leeds,”Gold Stickers” Idunno

Penny shook off her nerves and made her way too the front of the room, “Hey guys Im Penny Parker the new head intern”.

All five interns turned to look and the tallest one poked her on the cheek and said, “Smol baby must protect”

The other four looked like they agreed

Penny blushed and said, “Hey im not that tiny im 5ft7 perfectly average height”.

Everyone snorted at that

Penny then stated, “Alrighty tell me your names children”,

Soon she learned it was Cady,Liam,Cayden,Rosie and Bea. All of them were in college but Penny didn’t really mind. She’s been working with people way over her senior for a long time.

After all the introductions were done Penny started doing what was needed. She gave the assignments and then dealt with whatever was needed of her. Although she was there for barely a day they felt like family to her in such a short amount of time. 

Instead of the usual quietness in the lab it was filled with chatter and music. 

“You know what this is not that bad” Penny thought smiling


	7. Chapter 7 when

“Chapter 7”

~Time skip of three months~  
~First person point of view~  
~Pennies Pov~

I closed my eyes in exhaustion, the nightmares really do mess up my sleeping schedule. Right now i'm in my second trimester four months pregnant and the morning sickness has stopped. Now i'm usually hungry all the time.

Because I’m having twins the baby bump is a bit more visible. I’m basically gaining more weight which I don’t mind. I’ve been a skinny stick for a while. Besides I know when this pregnancy is over and I give birth to my “twin beans” as Foggy likes to call them. I would probably lose weight fast because of my metabolism.

The weird cravings that I get are pickles mixed with chocolate. For some reason I can only stomach pasta and soup from a chinese restaurant with other miscellaneous things. 

Oh and I found the genders, I am having a boy and a girl. We had a gender reveal part with the defenders,deadpool and half the vigilantes in New York. Yeah I know a lot of people.

It was currently 8 in the morning and I had to hurry the fuck up BECAUSE IM GOING TO BE LATE. I quickly got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and put on some deodorant. I had no time to take a shower. I put my unruly curly hair in a messy bun. I then put on a black dress and some heels. I had no time to rush to my socks so fuck it.

After getting everything that was needed I rushed out of the apartment. Usually Matt woke me up because no matter how many alarms I set I usually I just put in on snooze. After ordering an Uber and getting to work. I quickly got out and barely made it.

After getting on the elevator and to my floor I barely made it into the lab. 

“Hey guys” I called

Rosie was the first to look at me and she gasped, “Penny your glowing”

I responded offhandedly, “Yeah that’s a pregnancy thing”  
I then noticed everyone became silent

Bea stated,”What pregnancy thing”

I turned around frozen, “Well shit”


	8. 8

~End of Part 1~  
~Starting of part 2~  
“Chapter 8”  
“Pennies Pov”  
“First Person point of view”  
“Two months later”

A lot has happened in two months. After I explained to the five interns how I got pregnant (as a joke) then explained why I didn’t bother saying anything.

“We could’ve hurt you” They cried

When they said those concerns I had to keep myself from smirking. My powers would’ve protected my babies no matter. I always put some kind of spell around my stomach so you could kick me and I would feel nothing nor the babies would feel something. Also my anatomy is very different from a normal woman, after I was shot with god knows what it changed my body.So I think I'm good. 

But they don’t know that so I sat down and let them lecture me. Now every day they basically baby me. I'm joking , nothing really changed. All of them jokingly fight over who's going to be the favorite uncle/aunt. 

I was now six months pregnant and now the babies are kicking. I don’t have as much morning sickness as before. But just another day in the life of a pregnant teenage girl. Right now I was the last one in the lab because it was currently the end of the day. I just had to fill out a ton of paperwork because ~procrastination~. Right now I had some music at low volume and I was just vibing. I then realized that someone was coming this way but I didn’t really pay attention nor mind. 

I just continued softly singing and focused more on the paperwork. I also knew that since I was having two babies I had to figure out a whole living situation. Matt said that he had an extra bedroom so just use that. I didn’t bother arguing since he's a lawyer. ALSO I passed my bar exam so that means I’m a lawyer. Woohoo.

Someone entered the lab and they smelled like a mixture of things. Cinnamon was the strongest out of that. I looked up and there was the CEO of S.I. Pepper freaking Potts Stark was in the same room as me. Usually I would be freaking out but I was extremely tired because babies kept me up all night with their constant kicking so I kind of just continued writing because I wanted to go home and eat normal food. For some reason I was craving Pineapple ice cream and I hate pineapples but whatever.

“Hi, are you the head for these interns” Mrs.Stark asked me.

I looked up and smiled, “Yeah that’s, me”

She smiled back and responded, “I was just here to tell you that welcome to S.I, I was supposed to meet with you before but stuff happened and all that”.

I smiled back, “Yeah no it’s fine, plus it’s really not that bad”

I then responded,”Well i’m just about done here”.

Pepper smiles, “Well I should go”.

After she left I was just smacking myself mumbling, ‘’God i’m so awkward, honestly” 

After packing up all my stuff I went to get up and leave. I was honestly so tired because of the baby and all so I hauled my ass out of the door and my way to the elevator. 

And guess who was there. Mr. Tony freakin Stark

What is up with me meeting famous people because like it’s getting old really quickly.  
I was also thinking about it. “Why is he on the interns floor that he never comes to, is it because of meeeeee” *Gasp*

While thinking that I had to stop myself from smirking or laughing because hormones and he’d probably think i'm crazy. I stepped on the elevator with him, both of us silent. Before I can say anything my phone rang and I saw it was Matt

I sighed and picked it up, “Heyyyyy Matt”

“Yeah hi and where are you’’ He responded 

I snorted “In an elevator dude, i’m about to leave’’

He then stated, “Penny you have a doctors appointment” 

I groaned,’’You know I was just planning on to eat a bunch of food and watch the “Queen's Gambit” but fineeee”

Matt just snorted,”Hurry up”

After ending the call I saw that Mr.Stark was looking at me confused. Yeah I probably looked like peter and peyton mixed together. 

He looked like he wanted to say something but I was already on my floor and I quickly rushed out. Matt was going to have an aneurysm if I don’t get there fast enough. After doing all the stuff needed I exited the building and found my way to Matt’s car.

“Heyyy Matt’’ I waved 

“Penny you need to keep track of time” He stated

In the drivers seat there was Foggy who was looking at us confused.

I just sighed, “Yeah sorry about that, I had a bunch of paperwork I didn’t bother to do so I forgot about my appointment”.

Foggy just snorted

After reaching there and doing what was needed it was time to go baby decor shopping. We decided to color code them red and blue. 

Right now everyone has an idea for what I should name them. I already got the names but im not tell them when there born. It’s a ~surprise~

*Meanwhile in S.I*

When Tony stood in the same elevator with Penny Parker he could see the striking resemblances between them. Her blue eyes sparkling with mischief reminder him of Peyton and Peter. Her hair was a mixture of blond and chestnut brown. He could also see that Penny definitely got the height from the two siblings with her standing at an impressive 5ft7.

When Tony made his way towards the penthouse kitchen he saw his super kids were currently napping. They were laying against some of the avengers. Honestly it looked adorable and ig he told friday to take pictures and put in the Superfam album nobody had to know.

In the brief time he was with Penny he saw how exhausted she looked. It was concerning to see that much stress on a 15 year old girl.Well at least now he can tell the two siblings that he knows where their sister is. Well actually everyone already knew but since everyone was busy with missions and school no one really had a chance to talk to Penny. 

Tony looked at the time and it was currently 9 PM. 

(AN: Penny left at 5:00 PM and tony was working in his lab till’ 9)

“Huh it’s pretty early” Tony thought amused

“Since i’m already might as well just watch whatever their watching” Tony mumbled to himself


	9. 9

“Chapter 9”   
Pennies Pov  
AnOtheR MoNtH LaTeR 

“ I AM SEVEN MONTHS PREGENT” I yelled out to Matt randomly because why not

Matt snorted, “Congratulations”

It was currently December and I still haven’t talked to my siblings after meeting them. Welp I don’t know what to do man. Imma just vibe with it because my baby bump is huge because of twins. It was already 7 months. I found out at the end of June about this. I’m also 16 because my birthday passed in August .

Also my babies are going to be valentine babies since the due date is around that time. It was also the beginning of December and it was snowing. I convinced Foggy to take some pictures of me for the aesthetic. Yeah Matt couldn’t stop laughing after that. I think I looked pretty good. Oh you're probably wondering how I can stand the cold and my babies and all that. Already told you about the baby protection thing. For me I’ve been used to the cold for a while. Ever since I was in HYDRA all I felt was cold. So now I’m just used to it.

You can now tell that I do have a baby bump. A really large baby bump and I got people who stare at me and insult me behind my back. I really don’t care, I’m having this baby and I still have to figure out who the father was. I mean I was assuming pietro because he was the last person I banged but I was also drunk so I don’t trust my judgement. 

I was planning on staying at home today because apparently Matt said I needed a break. However, I still needed to get some stuff from my office. I know it was a shocker to me but oh well. I’m also planning on going. I mean I can take Maternity leave but that is usually like 11 weeks before the baby is due and I rather not honestly. I decided to wear a shirt and some jeans with a jacket on top. I was only going to be there for an hour anywhere so no point in dressing up fancy.

After gathering the stuff I needed I went out of Matt’s apartment and flagged down a cab and from there I reached S.I. Now that my baby bump was huge people were constantly staring and judging and what not. I also got the pity eyes which are so freaking annoying. Like I'm having a baby, well babies get over it. I could easily use some magic and you know hide this but here’s the thing i don’t need to hide them. I’m having kids, so what shame on me im a teen blah blah blah blah.

Soon I was finally at S.I and I made my way up. It was currently Saturday and usually I wasn’t needed here this time but I had nothing to do besides work. I couldn’t do any vigilante work because I do dangerous stuff with S.H.I.E.L.D or other work with vigilantes. I am considered a Defender though so that counts as something. I’m pretty good at hacking and stuff like that. Everyone usually just calls me Merlin because of magic and what not. If me engaging in combat is absolutely necessary then i absolutely spell the fuck out of my stomach. No way in hell am I being an idiot and hurting my children. Thank god it only happened once and that person doesn’t ~exist~ anymore.

When I reached my lab I saw four people standing there. I could tell who three of them were. Peter, Peyton and Princess Shuri. No clue who blondie with the baby blues were. Probably that intern that i’ve seen on tabloids. Hank,Harden something. I really don’t care. I just need to finish some crap and then I can go home and gorge myself on junk food. It seemed that four of them were talking about something. I cleared my throat and all four of them looked at me the exact same looking ashamed. I had to stop myself laughing but I grinned a little.

I took a deep breath and questioned, “Do you need something”.

Peter and Peyton looked at each other then back at me in shock.

Before I even thought about what to say I blurted out, “I’m sorry for kind of avoiding you guys”.

Peter then stated, “I mean both of us got busy and so did you and a bunch of stuff happened”

Peyton cut him off saying, “But your here now and maybe we can talk”

I blew out a breath and stated, “I am way too pregnant for this”

“WHAT” both of them explained

I snorted, “You can’t tell from my stomach”

Peyton and Peter looked shocked because their sister, right in front of them, was pregnant.

I then sighed, “Where do you think the baby bump comes from, remember last time I met you I was skinny and here I am.”

I then responded, “Never knew the first official conversation with my supposed siblings would be about me being knocked up”.

I then stated, “Alright we gotta talk, follow me”

I led them towards my office that looked really pretty in the sunlight. It was a simple office with a chair and desk but I brought some beanbags and other stuff just in case my darling interns need a break. 

“Let's sit down my feet are killing me” I grumbled

After all 6 of us sat down on the bean bags and other chairs scattered around my office. I sighed and said out loud, “Where should I start”

“How about the beginning” Peyton asked 

“Well alright then, When I was a little girl you know I got kidnapped at 4 I think, It was HYDRA that got me, I was tested on and experimented and all that, They called me 006. They managed to beat me an inch of my life then left me rotting in a dirty old cell”

Shuri gasped, “Then what happened”

“I escaped at 10 years old, Nobody knew where I came from and nobody bothered to care so I was sent into Orphanages, foster home and so on” This year I managed to get Emancipated but the court says I can live by myself until somebody decides to adopt, How I got pregnant was just some random party and I did not want to get an abortian”

All of them looked at me in shock

I then stated,”That’s why I never really had the chance to come to you”

Peter and Peyton looked like they were about to cry which made me about to cry and damn these hormones. I got up from my chair and then walked over to Peyton holding my hand out. She took it and then I pulled her up softly to a hug and started crying. Tears were running down my face. Not of sadness but of happiness now that I finally found my family. I cried into her shoulder while she cried into mine. Peter stood up as well and hugged me. Yeah we met a bit too late but it was worth it.


	10. 10

“Chapter 10”   
Pennies Pov  
AnOtheR MoNtH LaTeR 

I was now Eight months pregnant and Oof I was feeling it. My stomach is so big I can’t tie my own shoes. We got the rooms painted, One half Red and the other Blue. My relationship with my sibs got better. I talked to them, they talked to me. We talk, laugh and cry. It still needs a lot of work but we just are boring ya know. I still have to meet the Avengers officially but never had the chance to do that. I’ve met Pepper and Tony but I spoke maybe three sentences to her and I was just in Tony’s presence twice and I didn’t speak to him.

I was currently in Matt’s apartment or well ours I don’t know man. I was curled up on the couch sipping on some hot chocolate while watching a horror movie. It was the only thing that made me laugh. Also for some reason I write about everything wrong with the movie and put it in the notebook so then I can complain to wade. Yeah I don’t know why, but i’ve been doing that for a while.

My phone rang and I grabbed it looking at the caller I.D. Huh unknown number. I picked it up and Tony freakin Stark was on the phone. “Hello” I responded 

“Hi is this Penelope Parker” He asked

“Yeah it is I” I respond

“Well we're inviting you to a gala at would be able to make it” he asks

“Uhh what day is the party and then time” I questioned

“February 14th at 6 PM” He responded

I replied,”I’ll make it’’

After ending the call I looked at my calendar and I didn’t have anything due that day. It was valentine's day how ironic. My due date is a week after that so hopefully i’m fine. That was like three weeks away so I would be fine.  
After hauling my ass off the couch I called Ned and convinced him to take me shopping. I was not going to go there and look like a goddamn potato. Soon both of us were in a store goofing off. I had a lot of money from S.I and some other online jobs I have for fun. It was an expensive store but the clothing looked nice.

Both of us were thinking about what to wear. Ned already had his suit as he was going to be my plus since MJ couldn’t make it to the gala. The tie he chose was blue. My colors. Now we were looking for a pretty blue dress that would fit me. Yeah my prego belly is a big deal because I am birthing twinsssss. I decided to do a natural birth because idunno.

Me and Ned were giggling in the changing rooms because some dresses were either too small for me or wayyy too big. Both of us got out and started searching for another one while joking.

“Nedddd I’m so fat” I whined

Ned replied, “Is this a trap because once I told you, about how nice you look you started sobbing and your team nearly murdered me”.

“Hah” I snorted

“Hey its not funny” Ned exclaimed

I then saw that my sister and Pepper Potts entered the store laughing. I didn’t really pay attention until Ned gasped exaggerated, “I found the PERFECT dress” he squealed.

I looked and it looked really good and it was my size.

“Ned I fucking love you man” I laughed

It was a simple dress but it looked nice so whatever. Hormones man 

Ned nearly fainted when he looked at the price

“400 hundred dollars for a dress, seriously what is it gucci” He exclaimed

I just swiped my credit card and said, “Welp that dress is mine”

I mean I could’ve gone to say hi but I still had other things to do.

After dragging Ned out of the “ridiculously expensive” clothing store I went to go buy him his birthday present. I'm not good at the whole gift giving thing. So I dragged him to his favorite store, gave him my credit card and told him to go nuts.

He stared at me as if I was insane and I just sighed, “Ned my love, best friend in the frikin ‘ galaxy. I'm rich as hell, just buy something or I will buy everything”.

Ned squeaked out, “Ok ok ok i'm going”

I am actually very rich, I just don’t bother using my money. I get paid a lot with my job at S.I and I am technically a mercenary sooooo yeah.

After getting everything needed with a lot of persuasion we finally left the store and made our way to his house.

How I met Ned is one day in a library I was reading and he was getting picked on by these grown ass men. I was 11 at the time, and was getting back into the real world. I instead beat the ever loving crap outta them, grabbed Ned's hand who was shell shocked. And ran outta there.

From there Ned was my homie and I was his. He then introduced me to Michelle “My friends call me MJ” Jones and the rest was history. They know a lot of my gory past and they were there for me when I told them I was pregnant.

Both of us were joking around when we finally made it to where we were needed. Ned’s family loved me. So when they found I was having kids they supported me. I thought they were going to hate me but they weren't as weird as that was.

Both of us were lounging in the bedroom watching Harry Potter. Yeah Ned loves Star Wars But I love Harry Potter. We usually just go with whatever mood we're feeling. 

Ned was bored so sometimes he straightens my hair or curls it. Yeah he lives with a house full of girls. It’s just how it is sometimes. So it was peaceful in his room with the tv on as background as he straightens my hair while I do his homework. What it’s easy and being an ex-assassin I can copy someone else's handwriting really well. I was really bored and Ned’s homework was easy and I was bored.

It was really peaceful until my phone rang. I picked it up and answered, “Hello”?

“Heyyyy Penny can you please, please,pleaseeeeeeeee come to the gala” Peyton begged

“Peyton, I literally just got my dress today, I’m coming” I replied amused

“Wait seriously, hah Peter owes me 10 dollars” Peyton laughed

I just sighed, “Yeah, anyway I have to go I’m doing paperwork”

“Oh ok byeeeeeee” Peyton responded than ended the call.

I giggled at the absurdity of what just happened and just left it alone.

Ned then asked, “Who was that”.

I answered, “That was my sister Peyton” than I winced

Ned asked,”Are you ok”

“Yeah it’s just braxton hicks, Oh the joy of giving birth”.

Ned scrunched up his face, “That sucks”

“Yeah I know but I’m hungry” I responded

“Sit, I’ll get you food” Ned exclaimed

“Ned, I’m pregnant not invalid” I laughed 

Ned just snorted, “Fine lets go”

After wobbling to the kitchen I went through the cabinets looking for food. I took a chip packet and plopped down on the couch in the living room.

Ned joined me with popcorn, sodas and candy. I snagged some skittles and grabbed my phone while Ned put on a Star Wars movie. It was kind of nice, with both of us just sitting there not really worrying about things.

I put my stuff down and dozed off. I was really tired.


	11. 11

“Day of the gala”  
“Chapter 11”  
“Pennies Pov”

It was the day of the gala and I can barely see my feet. Yeah I’m that pregnant. I am officially nine months pregnant. The babies were coming next week and after that I was banished to bed rest. Yeah I didn’t take maternity leave. I just dealt with how I usually dealt with things I didn’t want to do. That would be a lot I don’t know I’m just like that. 

I grabbed the dress and thanked heaven that I got it 2 sizes too big because I knew it was not going to fit me. Yeah all my clothes don’t fit me. As sad as that is there is nothing I could do about it. Pity honestly.“Chapter 10”   
Pennies Pov  
AnOtheR MoNtH LaTeR 

I was now Eight months pregnant and Oof I was feeling it. My stomach is so big I can’t tie my own shoes. We got the rooms painted, One half Red and the other Blue. My relationship with my sibs got better. I talked to them, they talked to me. We talk, laugh and cry. It still needs a lot of work but we just are boring ya know. I still have to meet the Avengers officially but never had the chance to do that. I’ve met Pepper and Tony but I spoke maybe three sentences to her and I was just in Tony’s presence twice and I didn’t speak to him.

I was currently in Matt’s apartment or well ours I don’t know man. I was curled up on the couch sipping on some hot chocolate while watching a horror movie. It was the only thing that made me laugh. Also for some reason I write about everything wrong with the movie and put it in the notebook so then I can complain to wade. Yeah I don’t know why, but i’ve been doing that for a while.

My phone rang and I grabbed it looking at the caller I.D. Huh unknown number. I picked it up and Tony freakin Stark was on the phone. “Hello” I responded 

“Hi is this Penelope Parker” He asked

“Yeah it is I” I respond

“Well we're inviting you to a gala at would be able to make it” he asks

“Uhh what day is the party and then time” I questioned

“February 14th at 6 PM” He responded

I replied,”I’ll make it’’

After ending the call I looked at my calendar and I didn’t have anything due that day. It was valentine's day how ironic. My due date is a week after that so hopefully i’m fine. That was like three weeks away so I would be fine.  
After hauling my ass off the couch I called Ned and convinced him to take me shopping. I was not going to go there and look like a goddamn potato. Soon both of us were in a store goofing off. I had a lot of money from S.I and some other online jobs I have for fun. It was an expensive store but the clothing looked nice.

Both of us were thinking about what to wear. Ned already had his suit as he was going to be my plus since MJ couldn’t make it to the gala. The tie he chose was blue. My colors. Now we were looking for a pretty blue dress that would fit me. Yeah my prego belly is a big deal because I am birthing twinsssss. I decided to do a natural birth because idunno.

Me and Ned were giggling in the changing rooms because some dresses were either too small for me or wayyy too big. Both of us got out and started searching for another one while joking.

“Nedddd I’m so fat” I whined

Ned replied, “Is this a trap because once I told you, about how nice you look you started sobbing and your team nearly murdered me”.

“Hah” I snorted

“Hey its not funny” Ned exclaimed

I then saw that my sister and Pepper Potts entered the store laughing. I didn’t really pay attention until Ned gasped exaggerated, “I found the PERFECT dress” he squealed.

I looked and it looked really good and it was my size.

“Ned I fucking love you man” I laughed

It was a simple dress but it looked nice so whatever. Hormones man 

Ned nearly fainted when he looked at the price

“400 hundred dollars for a dress, seriously what is it gucci” He exclaimed

I just swiped my credit card and said, “Welp that dress is mine”

I mean I could’ve gone to say hi but I still had other things to do.

After dragging Ned out of the “ridiculously expensive” clothing store I went to go buy him his birthday present. I'm not good at the whole gift giving thing. So I dragged him to his favorite store, gave him my credit card and told him to go nuts.

He stared at me as if I was insane and I just sighed, “Ned my love, best friend in the frikin ‘ galaxy. I'm rich as hell, just buy something or I will buy everything”.

Ned squeaked out, “Ok ok ok i'm going”

I am actually very rich, I just don’t bother using my money. I get paid a lot with my job at S.I and I am technically a mercenary sooooo yeah.

After getting everything needed with a lot of persuasion we finally left the store and made our way to his house.

How I met Ned is one day in a library I was reading and he was getting picked on by these grown ass men. I was 11 at the time, and was getting back into the real world. I instead beat the ever loving crap outta them, grabbed Ned's hand who was shell shocked. And ran outta there.

From there Ned was my homie and I was his. He then introduced me to Michelle “My friends call me MJ” Jones and the rest was history. They know a lot of my gory past and they were there for me when I told them I was pregnant.

Both of us were joking around when we finally made it to where we were needed. Ned’s family loved me. So when they found I was having kids they supported me. I thought they were going to hate me but they weren't as weird as that was.

Both of us were lounging in the bedroom watching Harry Potter. Yeah Ned loves Star Wars But I love Harry Potter. We usually just go with whatever mood we're feeling. 

Ned was bored so sometimes he straightens my hair or curls it. Yeah he lives with a house full of girls. It’s just how it is sometimes. So it was peaceful in his room with the tv on as background as he straightens my hair while I do his homework. What it’s easy and being an ex-assassin I can copy someone else's handwriting really well. I was really bored and Ned’s homework was easy and I was bored.

It was really peaceful until my phone rang. I picked it up and answered, “Hello”?

“Heyyyy Penny can you please, please,pleaseeeeeeeee come to the gala” Peyton begged

“Peyton, I literally just got my dress today, I’m coming” I replied amused

“Wait seriously, hah Peter owes me 10 dollars” Peyton laughed

I just sighed, “Yeah, anyway I have to go I’m doing paperwork”

“Oh ok byeeeeeee” Peyton responded than ended the call.

I giggled at the absurdity of what just happened and just left it alone.

Ned then asked, “Who was that”.

I answered, “That was my sister Peyton” than I winced

Ned asked,”Are you ok”

“Yeah it’s just braxton hicks, Oh the joy of giving birth”.

Ned scrunched up his face, “That sucks”

“Yeah I know but I’m hungry” I responded

“Sit, I’ll get you food” Ned exclaimed

“Ned, I’m pregnant not invalid” I laughed 

Ned just snorted, “Fine lets go”

After wobbling to the kitchen I went through the cabinets looking for food. I took a chip packet and plopped down on the couch in the living room.

Ned joined me with popcorn, sodas and candy. I snagged some skittles and grabbed my phone while Ned put on a Star Wars movie. It was kind of nice, with both of us just sitting there not really worrying about things.

I put my stuff down and dozed off. I was really tired. 

After pulling on my dress and straightening my lion's mane of hair. Yeah that took a while. My hair went up to my waist and from there it continues to grow.Yeah it grows pretty fast so I usually cut it every 3 or 4 months. I think it's my freaky powers that do that. I usually try different styles. I did not feel like doing my makeup so I convinced M.J to do it for me. Yeah that took 15 minutes. I bribed her with chocolate.

After getting ready me and Ned called a cab and made it there. It was a really fancy gala. A lot of people were wearing fancy dresses and nice suits. It looked really nice I guess. After finally entering the gala. I saw my darling interns walking around looking nice. I dragged Ned with me and introduced him to my friends/co-workers/sorta family. 

All of us were geeking out together while shoving our faces with expensive food. I was actually having fun for once and that is really rare. I saw the Avengers in the middle having a grand old time like me I guess. I saw my siblings over there as well and we were matched in color. How I do not know must be a triplet thing. I saw both of them were making their way over here. I felt myself cramping a little bit and I just assumed it was braxton hicks. Oh how wrong was I.

“Hey Penny” Both Peter and Peyton exclaimed

“How’s it going guys”? I questioned laughing

From there both of them joined into our conversation. Ned and Peter were geeking out pretty hard. Hah I knew they were going to get along well until I felt something wet drip down my legs.  
I looked down and saw my crotch area was well wet and not in a good way. Huh so that's what the pain in my stomach was.

I looked for Ned and some him a couple feet away. I wobbled to him and stated in the calmest voice ever, “Ned I’m going into labor”.

Ned looked at me and practically squealed, “What”!!!

“Yeah you heard me” I smirked amused

“Not the time, Lets go, I’ll call Matt and MJ and they’ll bring your stuff,” Ned spoke our hurried

Peyton looked at me alarmed and stated worried, “What's wrong”

“I’m in labor” I spoke in a kind of aloof voice

Well now two people are panicking and many more will join. Peyton told Peter who sprinted to Mr.Stark. It was kind of amusing seeing him run in a suit. 

Mr.Stark and the other Avengers got worried and everyone else was running around.

I just sighed and sipped my apple juice, “Somebody has to take me to the hospital”

Finally, Mr.Stark put his hands on my arm and guided me to the car. I was exhausted and now the labor pains were really starting to hurt. I groaned at it while Mr.Stark and Ms.Potts looked at me worried. When did she get here I have no idea honestly.

Soon we were at the tower and in the Avengers Medbay. Ned was with us and they put me in a private room. Mj and Matt were coming with all my stuff that was needed. I was groaning in pain and a doctor checked up on me. It took like 4 hours till I was finally able to give birth.

I gripped on Peter’s hand while Peyton, Ned and MJ were encouraging me to push. I had many expletives that came out of my mouth. After finally giving birth to babies I was sweating and exhausted with tear tracks down my face. They quickally got the babies cleaned up and I had them in my arms. All four of them cooed at how adorable they looked. They both had blue eyes and tufts of blond hair sticking up. It was adorable.

“Well, guys meet Alexandra Michelle Parker and Alexander Edwerd Parke”.

Mj and Ned gasped with tears in their eyes. Dude you’ve been with me for a long time and your these little guys godmother and godfather, hell yeah I’m naming them After you. 

Soon other people came and we were all joking around

Yeah it was not easy being a pregnant teenager but these people made it better. Maybe it was crazy and insane and I thought I couldn’t do it, but looking at all these people maybe I can. It’s been one hell of a journey but its not ending yet. I still got a long way to go but it will be worth it.

Book one ~finished~

**Author's Note:**

> HI THIS IS MY FIRST TIME POSTING HERE
> 
> i have a wattpad
> 
> sevenshadesof-hell- if you want ot see some original works that i might not ever update
> 
> k baiii


End file.
